BetrayalHate
by kjayzer son of chaos
Summary: The Characters from pjo turn metal. Through betrayal, to hate, to freedom. read to see


Prologue/ Introduction

Omega POV

I watched the people scream. Headbanging, horn flashing, fucking beautiful mass of people. I looked behind me to see if the rest of the Band was ready. Nu saw me and looked pointedly at Tau and Digamma. They in turn sent Iota, Phi and Lambda signs that we were ready Lambda then jumped in front of Alpha to get his attention, he got it. We were all pumped (and pissed drunk). Then Iota and Phi started with their riff for the first song of the day, (sic)

 **Omega**

 _ **Digamma**_

 _ **Here comes the pain**_

 **Enemy,** **  
** **Show me what you wanna be** **  
** **I can handle anything** **  
** **Even if I can't handle you** ****

 **Readily** **  
** **Either way it better be** **  
** **Don't you fuckin' pity me** **  
** **Get up, get off...** ****

 **What the hell am I sayin'?** **  
** **I don't know about malevolent** **  
** **Sure as hell decadent** **  
** **I want somebody to step up, step off** ****

 **Walls!** **  
** **Let me fall! Fuck you all!** **  
** **Get a grip, don't let me slip** **  
** **'til I drop the ball** ****

 **Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it** **  
** **You're goin' down, this is a war!**

 **Fuck it!** ****

 **Who the fuck am I to criticize your twisted state of mind?** **  
** **You're leavin' me suspect, I'm leavin' you grotesque** **  
** **Feels like a burn from which you never learn** **  
** **Cause and effect, you jealous ass** **  
** **Press your face against the glass - suffer** ****

 **Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it** **  
** **You're goin' down, this is a war!** ****

 **Go!** ****

 ** _[4x]_** **I've just begun  
It's about that time  
Gotta get mine**

 ** _[4x]_** **  
You can't kill me  
'Cause I'm already inside you**

„How you doin` motherfuckers?!"

The audience roared back at me.

„Oh you`re a bunch of crazy motherfuckers. This next song is SURFACING!"

Everybody starts rockin` out. Fucking hell Phis head almost hit the floor

Well: Here we go!

 **Fuck you all**

 **Running out of ways to run  
I can't see, I can't be  
Over and over and under my skin  
All this attention is doing me in!**

 **Fuck it all! Fuck this world!  
Fuck everything that you stand for!  
Don't belong! Don't exist!  
Don't give a shit!  
Don't ever judge me!**

 **Picking through the parts exposed  
Taking shape, taking shag  
Over and over and under my skin  
All this momentum is doing me in!**

 **Fuck it all! Fuck this world!  
Fuck everything that you stand for!  
Don't belong! Don't exist!  
Don't give a shit!  
Don't ever judge me!**

 **And don't you fucking judge me**

 **Burn!**

 **You got all my love, livin' in your own hate  
Drippin' hole man, hard step, no fate  
Show you nothing, but I ain't holdin' back  
Every damn word I say is a sneak attack  
When I get my hands on you  
Ain't a fucking thing you can do  
Get this 'cause you're never gonna get me  
I am the very disease you pretend to be**

 **I am the push that makes you move** ** _[x5]_** ****

 ** _[X2]_** **  
Fuck it all! Fuck this world!  
Fuck everything that you stand for!  
Don't belong! Don't exist!  
Don't give a shit!  
Don't ever judge me!**

 **Burn!**

 **\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/Metal Timelapse\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/\m/**

Okay, now I have time to explain some shit. I bet you`re wondering who I am and that whole pile of shit. Well... since you´re already listening to my thoughts, I´ll just show you:

 _ **Flashback**_

It´s calm now in camp, after the Gigantomachy. Annabeth is still working up in Olympus and all I have is the music.

Now... guess what music the great savior of Olympus likes to hear. Normal music? No, there is no such thing. Pop? Leave me for a sec, I have to go puke. No! The great Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, is a metalhead. I play guitar, but there are way better players, even here in camp. Jason and Frank.

I hear a lot of you saying that they´re roman and bla bla bla... well fuck you.

The camps are now one camp in New York. I´ll just spare you the details.

As I´m walking to the beach for one of my extremely rare dates with Annabeth I hear a few other musicians.

You´d be surprised how many metal musicians there are.I suppose it´s understandable. After all, how would you feel knowing your parent sees you as a mean to an end. It is pretty depressing. Add that with the fact that most of our mortal (caring) parents are dead... the only people who understand us are the people n the beautiful community known as METAL.

So as I´m walking I hear all of them practicing... you´ll get to know them later. I have this idea of forming a band.

I´ll talk to them later.

I finally arrive at the beach. Guess what´s set up? A stage. On there I see the Olympians holding a speach about the dangers of metal music. And what people are nodding the most? Annabeth, Calypso, Hazel and Piper. Whenever the word ´metal`is mentionned they have real hate in their eyes.

„This can´t be" I tried to tell myself. „Annabeth hates the one thing in my life that matters. Ihave to tell the others."

Then I got banished: „I, the allmighty King of the Universe, hereby declare that all demigods who practice this form of Hades worship are to be banished."

As he said that I felt my powers, all of them, slip away.

After talking to the 8 others, we decided to form a band and earn money that way.

 _ **Flashback end**_

That´s how I became Omega, lead singer for our band, Betrayal+hate

The others are:

Luke/Alpha-Keyboard (No he didn´t die, heroic death leads to redemption or something along those lines)

Nico/Nu-Drummer

Iota/Jason-Guitar

Phi/Frank-Guitar

Lambda/Leo-Turntables

Digamma/Will-Percussion/drums

Tau/Tyson-Bass

That´s our Band

We are Betrayal+Hate

 ** _I own neither the used characters from pjato nor the songs from Slipknot_**

 ** _Signing out_**

 ** _Kjayzer son of Chaos, Metalhead_**


End file.
